


Blemish.

by itistheowl



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itistheowl/pseuds/itistheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This doesn't change anything," He says gruffly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blemish.

“This doesn’t change anything.” 

The deep rustle of his voice broke through her euphoric bliss and shattered it like glass. Mackenzie McHale was fully aware that this could never change anything. To be perfectly honest, she was entirely content with this. Whatever this was. She had never expected to fall into the college days where you had sex all the time. In fact, she hadn’t even done that in college. She’d just heard of people skipping classes to have sex. When she and Will had gotten together, they had a very active and mature sex life. She had never complained. 

It had been nothing like this. 

This was hungry. It was passionate. Animalistic. Organic. 

_Blemished._

There was a constant sign that hung over her head. She couldn’t be trusted. 

This would never amount to more. Mackenzie knew that she was to blame. The pain that she felt was a bitter testament to the reality that she had built. She could be living an entirely different life. A life that she often fantasized of when Will managed to smile in her direction. It only worsened when his fingers would brush her back and he would gruffly congratulate her ‘good show’. 

Nevertheless, these moments were enough. They had to be. She knew that she would never be afforded anything more. When his hands came over her smooth bare skin, she bucked and arched into them. His hands were calloused from years of sport and she suspected that he still tossed a few balls around. The concern for him was overwhelming and ate at her terribly. Although, she knew better than to confront him, it wasn’t her place. When he touched her, Mackenzie was selfish. She wanted – _more, more, more._ He knew her body better than any other. He had never been patient. Somehow, he had found the time to learn what made her shatter in seconds and how to make her beg. 

Lately, Will had made her beg for every touch. Whimper, gasp, moan. 

The tears often welled in her eyes; she was so frustrated and damned. She needed a release. She needed him inside of her. Skin to skin. Like Before. Before, he insisted on wearing a condom. She was sullied. She was not his anymore. He didn’t trust her. 

Still, she took these moments because it’s all she had. It’s the only times, she could touch his hair, kiss his neck, smell his cologne without picking a fight and getting close enough to smell. 

Despite her knowledge, Mackenzie always waited for the miracle. She always waited for his forgiveness. When he uttered the words, Mackenzie released her breath and nodded, “I know.” 

He never asked her to stay. She never left. When he draped his arm around her at night, Mackenzie would clench her eyes shut and force the tears away. It never worked and she would cry silently in his embrace. 

\--- 

The week passed by as it always did. They fought over the news, work, and occasionally when his office door was tightly shut, they fought over one another. There would be nights when he wouldn’t ask her over. She would see him change into a nicer suit. Mackenzie should torment herself and ask - where are you going? She always did. She always managed to let the question bypass her lips. He never lied to her. There had been enough lies between them to last a lifetime. 

Then, it happened. 

The crisp Monday morning settled into her skin and Mackenzie was grateful for the cold. It stilled her battling hormones for a while. Somehow, she had managed to refuse him for a steady three nights. He had spent the following Thursday evening with a blond girl, who was probably young enough to be his daughter. She smirked at the thought and reminded herself to bring it up in conversation. 

As she was settling into her desk, searching for a report, he barged into her office. He looked worn, tired, and the dark circles under his eyes worried her. Immediately, her eyes drank in the sight of him. He was wearing jeans and a simple sweater. He was rugged but handsome. It had been years since she had seen him in jeans. Mackenzie swallowed, he always filled them out rather nicely.

She chewed her lip and met his gaze steadily, “Will. You look like shite.” 

He didn’t say a word. His legs were long and strides fast. Before she could breath another word, he had hoisted her onto the desk. Her knees smacked the hard wood and she winced, but he took little notice. His lips descended on her rapidly. Mackenzie knew this was weak. She was attempting to resist him. The way his mouth slanted over her lips, tongue gliding into her mouth, and his rough moans made her crumble. Her legs wrapped around his waist. A single hand tightened in his hair and drew him closer. The other tugged him by his belt loop onto her body. 

“Where have you been,” He panted against her lips. 

His teeth nipped her lips and made work of kissing along her jaw. Mackenzie could barely speak. Her skin was on fire. She arched and moaned loudly. She cut her noises realizing that their colleagues would be filing into the newsroom soon. He consumed her. His lips and teeth moving over her neck, sucking at her pulse, and leaving a nice red bruise. She would need a whole bottle of make up. Right now, Mackenzie couldn’t care. She needed to feel his body over hers. Her thighs were already slick from their foreplay. 

“Here and there,” Mackenzie answered and cupped his face. 

Her lips crashed against his. She pressed her body hard upwards and he lifted her. She was surprised when they nearly flawlessly landed into the chair. It slid back into the wall and rattled the bookshelf. They didn’t even look up as a few books fell to the ground. Their lips moved furiously and hips ground together. The constrictive material of their clothes made her impatient. 

She began tugging at his sweater and he helped her. His fingers made haste with her blouse. Leaning over, he tasted her peaked nipples through the lace of her bra. Her body responded immediately and Mackenzie swore that she flooded her panties. She moaned and grasped his hair, pressing him to her breast and grinding into his pelvis. 

“Yes, fuck.” 

He pulled away, hands tangled in his hair, and kissed her again. The heavy breathing that they both exchanged silenced her moans. When his lips moved to her ear, the warmth of his breath made her entire skin prickle and Mackenzie sighed blissfully. 

“Never leave me again,” He hissed angrily. 

Mackenize was stunned. 

Her mouth fell open in surprise. She didn’t have anytime to react because he was pushing her onto his lower lap and freeing himself from his pants. Incapable of helping herself, Mackenzie watched him. His fingers never fumbled with his fly nor did he need to tug his jeans very far down. When she didn’t see any boxers or pants, Mackenzie grinned and laughed excitedly. Her laugh fell short when he reached into the pocket. 

His words resounded in her ears, _“This doesn’t change anything.”_

She choked and couldn’t watch him anymore. She waited for the rustle of a wrapping to open. Her eyes clenched shut and shielded from his view by a curtain of her dark hair. Instead, Mackenzie felt his hand reach into her hair and cup her face. His hand lips brushed her almost tenderly. He whispered endearing words that she was too stunned to believe. He was encouraging her to come close. She had not realized that she slid farther away and balanced on his knees. 

Mackenzie resolved it would be the last time. 

She pressed her breasts against his chest. Her body rubbed shamelessly against him. Despite being angry and resentful for raising her hopes, Mackenzie could not stop. She still wanted him. She still wanted to touch him, feel him, and never escape his blissful embrace. When she lowered her hips and teasingly brushed her pussy against the tip of his cock, they groaned loudly together. Then, she realized that something was right. He was always hot. She could always feel a throbbing when he was inside of her. There was not a ‘perfect’ smoothness that she was used to. The sudden ridges against the outer lips of her pussy made her moan. She rocked against the tip of his cock and finally, Mackenzie sated her curiosity. Her hand reached down and grasped his cock. 

_No condom._

“Stop exploring, Pocahontas and fuck me,” Will groaned and rocked against her entrance. 

Mackenzie dropped her hand and thrust her body harshly onto his hard length. The shout that fell from his lips was probably heard on the rooftop. It was raw. It was animalistic. It was what she had needed for eighteen months. 

He thrust into her with a fury of one thousand men. His hands grasped her hips and pounded into her thin body. Mackenzie gripped his shoulders, her nail left impressions, and her teeth marked whatever skin she could touch. She could not be silent if someone gagged her. Every thrust hit the perfect spots and he was so deep, so good, and she felt every ridge of his cock. The thought made her clench even harder and he would gasp when she did. A smug glow washed over her and Mackenzie squeezed around his cock a few more times. 

She was so close. 

She warned him and his thrusts grew insatiable. 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Mackenzie panted into his ear, “Billy, yes. Harder.” 

His thrusts became more measured and pointed for her pleasure. She did not lose the sudden attention to making her come. And she did. The effect was almost immediate. Her face was buried in his chest as she rode out her orgasm. Her body ground into his. Her nails scratched his back and chest. She kept grinding and thrusting to draw his out. Her body was trembling from him. She could hardly breath from the shattering orgasm, Her legs were curled around his back and toes locked in his jeans. 

It took fifteen thrusts. She counted. 

When his body launched upwards into hers, she was elevated somewhat and his hands cupped her ass. He was tilting her body into his. His last thrust was particularly deep and even she was sent crying out in pleasure. She could feel his cock twitching and the sudden flood of warmth. It was oddly sentimental. A testament to Before. She didn’t want to think about Before. She wanted to think about Now. The moment that he had just come inside of her. He had not moved. His chest was still heaving and they were still holding one another. Mackenzie released a soft breath and opened her mouth to say something. 

He cut to the chase, “This changes everything.” 

She grinned and kissed him, “I know.” 

\--- 

Four months later, Mackenzie stands in the condoms’ aisle at Wegmann’s. She never believed that she would find herself here again. Chewing her lip thoughtfully, the brightly colored boxes make her want to report on the psychological effects of advertising. The boxes would all appeal to the average customer, but she stands there analyzing them longer than she should. She shifts on one foot to the other. She doesn’t know which to choose. 

An encouraging hand on her back startled her, but she immediately recognized the touch – Will. Relaxing into him, he’s positioned against her back and his fingers stroke her side. 

“They all do the same thing, Mac,” He added with a chuckle. 

She smirked and elbowed him. Reaching again, Mac grabbed the long pink rectangular box. 

_FIRST RESPONSE: Early Result Pregnancy Test_

Grinning, she tossed it into the cart, “I know.”


End file.
